coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
It Doesn't Last Forever: Christina's Children
These are Christina's Children, Troy, Tracie, and Christian. Traits Troy- (Formerly) Kind, helpful, Loving, compassionate, Smart, Skillfull. (Now) Cold, heartless, Skillful, Deadly, Strong Tracie- Shy, Strong, Smart, determined, Skillful, Talented, Serious, Loving, compassionate, sweet. Christian- Smart, Strong, Determined, Adventurous, Skilful. Personalities Troy was a Kind, loving, and Compassionate young man, but now, it doesn't seem that way.. eversince he slaughtered most of his family.. he's changed, he used to have a strong bond with his Sister and Brother.. until someone filled his head with horrible thoughts.. Tracie is a Very kind and polite girl, She used to hang around her brothers all of the time, they were so close once.. but after the tragedy that Troy caused.. that all changed.. she wants to understand why he did what he did, and she wants to hear the words from his mouth.. Christian was a good kid.. he loved his Brother and looked up to him a lot, he had a sort of rivalry with his brother as well, but then that day changed.. he never understood why Troy killed him.. Appearances Troy is a 15 year old Fox/Dalmatian mix he mostly looks like a Fox he has Spots on his chest, and a little bit of black spots on his arms, he has Green eyes and he is 6 foot 0 feet tall. Summer and Spring- Since he is with the Anti-Beast Group, he wears a Grey shirt jacket with Grey pants, Black boots and Black Gloves. Winter and Fall- He wears the same thing, but he has a Black cloak on his back. Tracie is a 15 year old Fox/Dalmatian mix she has heterochromia she has a left Green eye and a Blue Right eye, she has little black Spots on her chest and on her Back. She is 5 foot 5 feet tall. Summer and Spring- She wears a White Sleeveless shirt with Pink outlines and a Grey Fish-net shirt underneath it. She also wears a Skirt with Grey Fish-net shorts underneath them, and she wears white Sandals and White Fingerless gloves. Winter and Fall- She wears a White zip-up jacket with a Long-sleeved Grey Fish-net shirt underneath it, she wears Black Gloves and Black thermal pants and Black winter boots. Christian was a Young Fox/Dalmatian mix, he had Little Black Spots on the sides of his face and chest, he wore a Blue shirt and White shorts and Blue sandals. Powers & Abilities Troy has a lot of wood based powers. Wood Clone- He can Clone himself out of wood. Forest Destruction- He makes all trees around him shoot out spikes towards the enemy to impale them. Wood golem- He creates a Golem made out of wood to crush the enemy. Wood regenaration- If he loses a limb, he can use his wood cells to create another limb. Wooden wall- He can create a wall to block the enemy's attack or even launch them into the air. Wooden Hell- He makes the trees or the Tree roots sprout out from the ground and start to shred the nemy using thorns or Splinters from the wood, makng the enemy bleed out to death.. Tracie- Beast Transformation 1-a Bubbly pink aura surrounds her, he claws and teeth get sharper, and her eyes turn pink., she goes berserk on the enemy. Pressure palm Barrage- She inherited this move from her mother, put she modified it to stike pressure points. Double energy blast- She sends two pink energy balls towards the enemy, to blast them away. Teleportation- She can teleport a short distance away. Martial arts- She is perfect at martial arts. Quotes "You don't know who i am.. back off." -Troy "..Die.." -Troy "What i did was for a greater cause.." - Troy "I can't believe you tried to fight me.." -Troy "Why..? Why did you kill mom and Brother?!" -Tracie to Troy "I hate violence.. but if i have to fight to protect someone i love then so be it." -Tracie "grrrr..." -Tracie trasforming into her beast state. Crushes None yet, i might make Tracie a Crush, Troy needs one though. Trivia They are all 15 Christian is dead Troy turned into a Deadly, coldhearted person.. Deep down inside, tracie still loves her brother Troy. One of the Anti-Beast members, Tikito is using Christian's Body, Christian's body is 15 years old, Tikito is too, his body's Teeth have a Shark like appearance. Category:Powerful warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pseudo Beast Carriers Category:Female Category:Male Category:Anatagonist